


She Can Move

by xswestallen



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Episode: s04e16 Run Iris Run, F/M, Iris West-Allen is now a human vibrator, Metahuman Iris West, Oral Sex, Run Iris Run, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 04:37:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13967484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xswestallen/pseuds/xswestallen
Summary: When Iris gets Barry's speed, she wants to show him just how well she can move.





	She Can Move

"I still can't get over how cool this feels!" Iris giggled as she skid to a stop in the loft. "Could you feel the electricity coursing through you all the time?"

"Yeah." Barry answered from the couch. "You get used to it though, forget it's there. But now, it feels weird without it."

"Caitlin is going to figure out how to switch my speed back to you. Trust her."

Iris put a hand on his shoulder to comfort him. He smiled, assuring her that he was alright.

"You're powers are so amazing. I've always known that, of course. But actually having them for a day is giving me a whole new appreciation for them."

"Watching you run is kind of fun." Barry admitted. "Did you know your lightning is purple?"

"No! But, that makes it even cooler!"

Barry laughed. "The speedforce has a great aesthetic."

He looked so adorable when he laughed. His eyes lit up, cheeks flushed slightly, and his lips curled into the most perfect smile. Iris couldn't resist peppering kisses across his face. Barry tried to catch her lips and connect them to his, but she was faster than him now. She made a trail of kisses down his neck before he grabbed her by the chin and claimed her mouth.

Barry's lips were always so soft, so warm. They felt like home. He always knew how to maintain the perfect balance between gentle, romantic kisses and hungry, passionate kisses. 

Iris felt her heartbeat quicken. The electricity surged through her faster than ever before. Her vision had gone fuzzy. Barry broke off the kiss and stared at her in shock.

"Whhaaaaatttttt'sssss hhhhaaapppeeenniiinngggg????" Iris tried to asked, her voice vibrating uncontrollably. 

Barry threw his head back and laughed.

"BBBBBBAAAARRRRRYYYYY!" Iris pleaded. She was freaked out.

All of a sudden, her vibrating stopped. Iris took a deep breath. "What the hell was that?"

Barry smirked. "Nothing. You just got a little too excited."

Iris looked down at her body and tried to understand. When she looked back at Barry, he waggled his eyebrows suggestively and she caught on. They both laughed. Iris nestled her head on his shoulder.

"You'll learn how to control it." Barry told her.

Iris got an idea. "Control it?"

"Yeah."

"Like," Her voice went high. "Being able to vibrate certain parts of my body and not others?"

Barry realized the direction she was going right away. He licked his lips. "Uh huh."

"I definitely think you should include that lesson in our next training session."

"Oh, I will." Barry promised.

He pulled her onto his lap for another kiss. Iris had to consciously fight the urge to vibrate. She tried to focus the energy, channel it into just one part of her body. It was difficult. Barry apparently had better control of his lust than she did. 

"Remember when we first started dating, and I said you're powers were truly a gift from the sexforce, not the speedforce." Iris laughed.

Barry snorted. "Yeah."

"Hey, it wasn't my best joke, but I was loopy on a post-orgasm high." Iris defended.

Barry looked proud. "Fair enough."

Iris walked two of her fingers up Barry's torso. When she reached the neck of his shirt, she started unbuttoning it. "Well, don't you want to see what all the hype is about?"

Barry bit his lip.

Iris rocked her hips on his lap. "Come on?"

"Iris, I don't have accelerating healing abilities anymore." He reminded her. "When I do ' _come_ on' I won't be able to do it again for a while."

"That's ok."

"I don't want to disappoint you."

"Baby," Iris caressed his cheek. "You could never disappoint me. You're the best lover I've ever had, the best lover I could ever imagine. Most girls dream of an orgasm every time, I consider getting 2 a slow night."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. Barry, you're the most selfless person, in and out of the bedroom. This may be my only opportunity to show you how good you make me feel every single night." Iris pouted.

Barry looked at her a moment. He swallowed, before finally saying, "Ok."

Iris used her superspeed to free her and Barry of their clothes in 2 seconds flat. She kelt down in front of where Barry was sitting on the couch. He's already hard.

"Irissss" He hisses, in a way that asks again if she really wants to do this. She smiles up at Barry and he nods.

Iris thought it would be easiest to start off using her hands, because she sort of had the hang of vibrating those. She licked her hand before taking hold of Barry's penis. He gasped. She started out slow, even by non-speedster standards, and gradually increased. Her hand was moving in a blur and vibrating. The looks of agonizing pleasure on Barry's face gave Iris life.

"Wait! Iris, stop." Barry said abruptly.

Iris stopped. "What's wrong."

"N- Nothing. It's just that ummm-" He was clearly embarrassed, his face was as red as his suit. "I- I uh- I kind of have experience this kind of, sort of....." He moved his hands in a circle. "Ummm- I- I know what it's like t- Not that you doing isn't better, it is. Trust me, it is. So much better! But, umm-"

"I get it." Iris assured him. She didn't laugh. There was no reason for Barry to be embarrassed about masturbating. It was a normal, healthy activity.

She ran to their bedroom and grabbed a hair tie to put her raven locks in a ponytail. "This," She smirked as she lowered her head closer to his dick, "I know you haven't experienced before."

Iris tried to vibrate just her tongue, but ended up vibrating her entire face. Good enough, she though, and went down on him. She kissed his tip, licked his length, teasing him before fully taking him in her mouth. One of her hands cupped his balls while the other tickled his thigh.

Barry kept repeating her name and a series of slurred curse words under his breath. Iris increased her speed, bobbing up and down faster and faster on him.

"I- Ir- Irissss-" He stutters, pushed over the edge.

Iris smiled around his dick, knowing he was a goner. Within seconds, he was coming. She didn't move away, instead continuing her motions as he rode out his climax.

When it was over, Barry was sweaty and breathing heavily. Iris slid him out of her mouth, wiping away the trail of saliva and cum that connected his tip to her bottom lip. She felt giddying seeing Barry look like a boneless pile of pure bliss.

Iris sat down on the couch beside him and let down her hair. "How was that?"

He was still breathing too hard to answer her in a full sentence. "Oh god......."

"Good?"

"Soooooo gooood." He mumbled.

Iris folded her arms, feeling triumphant. "Now you understand why I believe a speedster's tongue is so much more impressive than a speedster's run."


End file.
